Bomb Squad
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: Jounounchi Katsuya sent his three teenage boys Hunter, Joey, and Zeke into the past to change one man's bad descision that destroyed the world. It can't be that easy though.
1. Default Chapter

Jounounchi Katsuya stood infront of his 3 sons, Joey, Hunter, and Zeke. They were all identical to himself in everyway, by the looks, with a few exception like all three being shorter, and skinnier, and smaller all together, like he was at their age. They weren't too far apart in age, Jou having had them at 14, and him being 24 now. Mokuba Kaiba stood next to the three, a fresh 19 year old, whose hair had gone into a ponytail to keep back from his face.

"You guys be careful. We don't have much time. " Jou looked behind him quickly. "When it opens, you guys have to jump through the vortex together, hold on tight, so not to get seperated and pushed into different Time-slots. I've set you guys to meet up with Honda, he's trustable."

"How come we don't know Honda?" Zeke asked.

"Honda died a very long time ago, saving me. Give Honda this note." Jou handed them a paper. "He will bring yout to Yugi, when you get to Yugi, tell him to hide you from me, no matter what."

"Think we guys are up to it?" Joey, the triplet in the middle asked, a smile broad on his face.

"Know it." Zeke nodded.

"Ready to rock on." Hunter gave the rock-on symbol, and swung an arm around Mokuba's neck.

"How 'bout you, Kuby?" Joey asked

"Ready to relive my past." Mokuba nodded. "Don't call me Kuby."

Hunter chuckled and looked back to his father. "Do your best, and if you fall in-love, use your best judgement. Remember I love you boys."

A Sonic Boom blasted through the room, and the place shook, the roof falling in. Jou had dived for his sons, and Mokuba dove to cover Jou. All were safe. Out side all you could see was rubble, a black sky, and a burned, barren wasteland. No buildings were standing, no people were left. They all died for a stupid, stupid reason. Then a purple-ish swirling vortex opened up.

"You have to change this, make sure this doesn't happen!" Jou gestured to the outside, and pushed his boys, and Mokuba through the portal. "His name is Honda!" Jou shouted one last time, and sighed as the vortex closed. Jou looked up, sadly, and saw ashes falling from the sky.

Jou was just glad to of gotten them out before the fallout. Jou sighed, and sat amoungst the rubble. He would die soon, but that mattered not. Ashes began to cover his hair, and his body, slowly enveloping it. No one would get there in time to save him. When the nuclear bombs went off, Jou was sure he wouldn't get the boys through in time, but it had just been in-time, it seemed. Jou later succumbed to Radiation of the fallout.

Zeke, he was the serious one, the only one who gave a crap about school, and learning. Mokuba often compared Zeke's studying skills to his Brother's running of the company. He was very small, in comparison to Yugi he was small. He had glasses, but they looked adorable on him. His voice was soft, and he was very smart.

Joey, he was the young, vital Jounounchi Katsuya, almost identical in every way. He often said the exact same thing as his father, at the exact same time. He wore his father's clothes, being the size of his father when his father was young.

Hunter. There isn't much to say about Hunter, other than talk about his athletic abilities. He was like a machine or something, he could jump, ride, fly, swim, run anything. He wore a brown, worn, and torn trench Coat that he NEVER took off. He loved it, more than anything.

You know Mokuba. So I don't have to explain him. He was taller, however, with his hair in a low pony tail. There I described him, happy Wenches?

Zeke, Joey, Hunter, and Mokuba landed exactly on Honda. Not in his location, on him. Honda lay under three smaller Jou's, and a Mokuba that was older.

"You guys from the future?" Honda asked as the boys pulled themselves off Honda.

"Uh... How did you know?" Zeke asked.

"There are three Jou's and a Mokie. You're either time-hoppers, or I'm insane." Honda shrugged, as Hunter helped Honda up. "Soft hands, buddy."

Hunter blushed faintly and looked away.

"Oh! This is from our dad, to you!" Joey handed the note, crumpled, and squashed greatly.

"You are so like your father." Honda rolled his eyes, and tok the note. Honda read it out loud. "Hey Buttface, take care of my kids, or else. The future is a dead planet. These are my kids, Zeke, he's the braniac, Joey, he's the version of me, Hunter, he's yours." Honda paused, looked up, and shook his head dismissively. "They were sent back to stop Kaiba Corp from making Nuclear weapons disguised as Toys, and stuff. Please, help them where you can, and this time, don't give your life for mine, your life could've meant the world. Your friend, the Fallout's victim. P.S. Love ya, Buttface!"

"He said we need to go to Yugi's. He'll know the next step." Zeke said, and leaned on Joey, tiredly.

"Wait... Future Jou's dead?" Honda asked.

"Don't bring it up." Hunter looked at his feet, and kicked aimlessly at a invisible stone.

"So Kaiba had no idea the company he was merging with was putting nuclear bombs in his merchandise?" Honda asked.

"Kaiba was only a pawn. Kaiba was innocent all the way, he was just misled." Mokuba nodded.

"Due to the company, Zurona, the war began over stock and spies, and inside stocker's giving out government secrets about stock holder's net profit worth. When the International Stocks were put up, it was shown that people who were known to get cheats from the board, that's what we call them, their net profit was 30 percent higher than people who weren't getting the hints." Zeke said.

"What?" Honda was lost.

"Let him finish, I'll translate after." Mokuba nudged.

"So, when more people went to the Board for help, the Board started giving bad advice, and when the Board messed with Mr. Kaiba, Zurona sued Kaiba Corp for 7,000,000 dollars. Mr. Kaiba won the lawsuit and dropped Zurona, but the damage was done, and every kid on Christmas morning who decided to open their gifts and play, got their heads blown off, as well as every city for 40 miles. The government sued Mr. Kaiba for all that he was worth. Mr. Kaiba blamed Zurona, but no one believed him until he was put to death by Electricution. When the truth was found, Mokuba sued the entire government, and got over 100 billion dollars." Zeke took a breath. "When the Internationals came in, they decided to bomb the hell out of everything. Soon the world became blank, like a gelpen book no one ever used."

"Do you ever breathe?!" Honda asked, stunned slightly.

"I try not to." Zeke shrugged, and chuckled.

Joey sat on the ground, lazy overcoming him.

"Okay, translation, please." Hunter picked up the lazy Joey, and started carrying him.

"Zurona destroyed the world." Mokuba shrugged.

"That's all you had to say. Was that so hard?" Honda laughed.

"Yes." Zeke looked at him seriously, straight in the eyes.

"Zeke has a problem." Joey sighed.

"What is it?" Honda asked.

"Daddy said he had a learning difficulty." Hunter put some of Joey's hair behind his ear lazily.

"Do not!" Zeke pouted.

"He said YOU had the learning difficulty." Joey said blankly.

"Oh... So that's why...."

Joey spaced out and lay his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"Um.... if it isn't too personal, why are you carrying him?" Honda asked confused.

"Because I can. No real reason." Hunter shrugged. "And Joey is lazy."

"So was your father." Honda chuckled.

When the boys reached Yugi's game shop, the triplets were in awe. They were scoping out every little detail, and looking through things, and around the counters, and just having a grand old time. Zeke stopped at the register, remembering something his father said. Zeke hit the register's side, and it swung open. Zeke closed it, and decided to keep that in mind if he ever needed it. Joey looked through the dueling decks, and stopped at the Red Eyes Black Dragon. His father adored this one. His Daddy gave him his deck!

Joey took out the deck and inspected the cards. Hunter just spun the racks lazily, and took side glances at Honda when Honda's back was turned. Mokuba sighed happily, just as he left it. It was a welcome sight. Honda just ran to the back, calling Yugi's name.

"Honda? Is everything okay?" Yugi asked, frantic of Honda's suddenly concerned voice.

"Look, you have to come see this!" Honda pulled Yugi to the main room.

The first thing they saw was Zeke reading a computer manual, shaking his head, and screaming "You're wrong! The central drive is in the main frame of the first module! Idiots!"

Then they saw Hunter hanging from the ceiling. No one had a clue how he was holding on. Then they saw Joey, putting his library card in defense mode.

"I'm confused." Yugi chuckled, and sweatdropped. "Jou is 3 people?"

"No. These are his sons. From the future." Mokuba, a taller, sleeker, and handsomer than his 12 year old self said. "I came with them. Honda, give him the note."

Yugi read the note, and passed out right on the spot. Joey jumped to him. "It's him! The spikey dude dad told us about!"

"Yugi. His name is Yugi." Zeke corrected.

Honda started to pick up the fainted Yugi, but Hunter beat him to it, and lay Yugi down in the back room. Zeke took off his blue jacket, and made a pillow of it for Yugi's head. Joey fanned Yugi's face with his hands.

"I think we killed him." Joey said panickily.

"This is Yugi, prone to fainting." Honda flicked Yugi's temple, and he immediatly awoke.

Yami seperated from Yugi, and held his little light close. "We've gone insane, little one."

"No. We're really here."

Hours of explaining passed, and Yugi, and Yami finally came to accept what they saw. Zeke seperated himself from the others, feeling out of place. Hunter and Joey immediatly knew what was going on in Zeke's little world. Zeke never had too many friends, only Hunter, Joey, Mokuba, and their father. So when Zeke was around other people, he began to feel left out, and distant. He never had the urge to go an meet someone. Okay, excluding his idol. Seto Kaiba that is.

"How is Mokuba 19? He's 12 here, and if this is in 10 years, then I don't understand." Honda pointed out.

"Zeke! We need help!" Joey called.

"Mokuba left this time today, and appeared in our time. We came back to the same day he left. Mokuba's been time hopping for years, so in reality he's over 1900 years old since he lived in many different times." Zeke smiled, and rejoined the group, feeling his knowledge was needed to explain a few things. "Any other questions?"

"If it's not too tough a subject, why did you guys have to leave?" Honda asked uneasily.

"Well, a Nuclear bomb went off before the portal opened up. After a nuclear bomb blows up, everything is destroyed, as with all bombs. With a NUCLEAR bomb, there is what we call a fallout. Where radioactive ash, and hazardous waste fall from the sky. It gives only a little time to get out before the fallout comes, and when the fallout does come, there's little to no hope of survival." Zeke looked at his feet, and Hunter pulled the small boy into his lap, and nuzzled him comfortingly.

Joey sighed, and held Zeke as he sobbed over his lost father. Hunter, Zeke and Joey eventually fell asleep on the spot, in the same, adorable, and if pondered enough, provocotive way. Yugi sighed, and picked up Zeke, bringing him to the bed, where they'd bunk together for the night with Yami. Mokuba picked up Joey, and found the couch. Honda smiled adoringly at the cute picture of a boy sleeping, curled up, sucking his thumb.

Honda picked Hunter up, and noticed the brown trench coat, worn and torn. "That's mine, isn't it?" Honda asked the empty room. "Jou must've given it to you, didn't he? He kept it? He kept my trench coat? Well, if Jou thought that much of me, then I shall think that much of you for being sentimental." Honda kissed Hunter's forehead, and headed for his motorcycle.

Sadly there wasn't enough room at Yugi's house for the triplets, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, and himself, even with Yugi's Grandfather at a weekend convention there wasn't enough room.

Honda had put hunter infront of him on the Motorcycle, and noticed one last thing. He was WARM! Honda sighed happily, though dismissing it.

Honda lay Hunter in bed, after removing the trench coat. He removed his own, and lay next to Hunter, falling asleep with the boy in his arms.

Zeke woke in a tender embrace, obviously a man's. A man who neglected the concept of shirts... Zeke sat up, but was pulled back into the snuggle. Zeke blushed furiously.

"You no movey, I no wakey--- Ooooohhh!! Brownies!" It was Yami, deep into sleep yet again

"Yami... Lemme go!!" Zeke blushed furiously.

"Stop whining." Yugi sighed. "He's not going to let you go. He has a fear of being left alone. If you leave him, he may cry." Yugi was on Zeke's other side, and he too was shirtless, pressed chest to chest with Zeke.

"This is..."

"Awkward." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah." Zeke chuckled nervously.

"I need a bigger bed." Yugi chuckled.

"What's with the shirtlessness?" Zeke blushed.

"I overheat easy, so does Yami. He once kicked me out of the house in winter, saying I gave him a 3rd degree burn." Yugi chuckled.

"Shhhh.... We're hunting wabbits." Yami put a finger blindly to Zeke's lips.

"No more cartoons." Zeke fell asleep in the way he had always wanted to. Peacefully.

Joey snuggled close to Mokuba, and kept the embrace tight, he was not letting Mokuba leave him, after so many else had. Mokuba was awake also, loving the tight, warm body holding him so close. Mokuba knew something was going very right when Joey muttered in his sleep.

"I love you, Kuby."

Mokuba hated that nick-name. But since it was Joey, and Joey alone who was using it, he also kinda loved it.

Morning came without more incident, other than Zeke finding that Yami had a habit of sucking other people's thumbs.

Honda and Hunter were sitting at the table, drinking coffee, when Hunter jumped up, and looked around frantically.

"Where is it?" Hunter panicked.

" I hung it up. Don't worry, it's just a trench coat." Honda chuckled.

"Just a Trench Coat? That trench coat belonged to my hero! Mr. Hiroto, Dad called him. That jacket means the world to me, if I lost it, I will seriously jump from the highest place I could find!" Hunter freaked out even more.

Honda laughed softly, knowing that 'Mr. Hiroto' was himself. Honda went to the closet, and took out the worn and beat up trench, and handing it to Hunter, who slipped it on, and hugged Honda tightly.

"Dude! This means more than you'd imagine!" Hunter smiled, and pulled away, blushing slightly. "Kinda dumb that a trench coat means so much to me, huh? Someday I'm gonna do something great, like Mr. Hiroto did, something someone will love me for. Someday I wanna be just like him."

"I actually have one just like it." Honda smirked, and went to the closet to get his own almost dentical jacket.

"Oh wow! That is exactly like mine!" Hunter was awestruck. "The coffee staind on the very bottom, everything! Wow! Did Mr. Hiroto give you this?"

"In a way, yes." He HAD bought it for himself...

"Was he as great as I was told?!" Hunter asked.

"Probably not. What did you hear?"

" I heard he was brave, and strong, and stood for what he belived in. He cared greatly for others, and he was always protecting others, going miles on miles out of his way for someone. He'd do anything if someone was in need. He once offered to give his heart to someone needing a transplant, who he didn't know, so he began to hire a hitman for himself. Then he stopped, when a donor, who already died,had given him a heart. Mr. Hiroto was handsome, rugged in a way, but sweet, Dad said he looked good without a shirt on." Hunter laughed. "That'd be Dad!"

"Well the guy who gave me this, had done that all..." Honda noticed he would, had, and did all of those things.

"I know it's dumb, but I feel like I already know him. I feel like we're best friends. Dad told me so much, and the good and bad were perfect in my eyes. Dad said Mr. H. often ran over the tracks and stole stuff for people who needed it. Sure the guy had been in gangs, and fights, but that's what made him so phenomenally protective over the people he cared for."

"Sounds like someone's obsessed." Honda chuckled.

"Sounds like someone is in-love, Hiroto." Rex Raptor, said.

Honda and Rex shared an apartment, they needed help paying the rent, so they were happy roomies.

"You share a name! That's so cool!" Hunter thought nothing of it, and just went on admiring Honda's coat.

Honda glared daggers at Rex, who kissed his cheek, and ran off sheepishly.

"Zeke! I have a great idea! We can get you an interveiw with Kaiba!" Mokuba smiled brightly.

"Really?!" Zeke was ready in 2 minutes. "Will he discrimnate?"

"Yes."

"Wa-hoo!" Zeke yipped, just loving the fact that Kaiba would discriminate against HIM! Him! For a whole four minutes the attention of Kaiba would be soully on him, making critical analysis on what he had to show, what he could do, and how fast he could do it. Hell, he'd volunteer! He didn't have to get paid, it'd be an honor to work in the presence of such a glorious man!

Mokuba and Zeke walked to Kaiba corp, Mokuba breifing Zeke to what it'd be like for an interveiw with Kaiba, Zeke taking notes, and for some reason unknown,


	2. new chappie

Zeke centric Chapter. 12 pages on my compy. OHH!!! IMPORTANT DORKY NEWS!!! I AM A **POKEMON MASTER OFFICIALLY**. Okay. I'm good. I won't use the caplocks about how I'm a freaken **POKEMON MASTER!** WHOOOOO!!!

* * *

Zeke waited outside of the office as Mokuba went in to talk and convice Kaiba to interveiw Zeke. Mokuba made a huge resume and showed it to Kaiba.

"You said you needed a personal assistant." Mokuba reminded. "He's my personal recomendation. He is smart, and sweet, and will go the extra mile for anything. He's done collosal reports on Nuclear Division and it's effects on the economics of the world. He's well known where he is from, and I think you'll really like him." Mokuba smiled.

Just being in the presence of his brother made the world a better place.

"Everything seems to add up. Bring him in. Take your hair down." Kaiba sighed.

"You don't like my hair up?" Mokuba asked.

"Take it down." Kaiba said.

Mokuba did. Mokuba realized his mistake. In this time Mokuba's hair was by far shorter. Now it was down to his knee's, plus his height increase.

"Peuberty." Kaiba sighed.

Mokuba smiled and went to go get Zeke. Kaiba was expecting an old man with gray hair, and a set of false teeth. The man would get the job the way Mokuba was going on about him. When tiny little Zeke walked in with a metal box that was humming, Kaiba almost broke out laughing. This boy had to be 12. HAD to be 12 at the MOST.

"How old are you?" Kaiba asked.

"15." Zeke's voice was... So small! So tiny! Kaiba was sure he would break out in hysterics.

"What's in the box?" Kaiba had to keep a straight face.

"The box is it. Technically it is a perpetual power generator, it runs like a fan, except it turns by soundwaves. The Soundwaves move the fan, and the fan makes the generator run. So it's a perpetual energy machine, and it is running all the facilities in the building right now." Zeke smiled.

"No cords." Kaiba mentioned

"Doesn't need them, I put the outlet box in the generator for this building, and the sound of the generator itself is making the building work. Sort of like a radio, that's how they're connected. It has 4 settings-"

"Where did you get that?!" Mokuba asked. "You didn't have it when we walked here!"

"I found some scrap metal and got bored. Don't talk to me as if I stole it! I made it, and it's as simple as Soundwave collision factors. A moron could do this." Zeke growled.

"Are you calling me a moron?" Mokuba asked.

"Hold on. You said you found some scrap metal? Where?" Kaiba asked.

" Walking here. It was on the side of the road. No big deal, if people are going to litter, then there should be some use of it." Zeke said, smiling brilliantly at 'Mr. Kaiba'.

'He found it on the street. How stable could it be?' Kaiba wondered to himself.

"Don't worry it's stable, I checked." Zeke smiled.

"Ok. You've got the job." Kaiba sighed. "Don't make me regret this. You start work tomorrow."

No one could believe it.

" I got the job! I got the Job!" Zeke squealed.

The three triplets were jumping around.

"This alone may alter everything! You might've saved it!" Joey chirped.

"Mokuba made up the resume, and saved my butt!" Zeke smiled. "Mokuba stayed behind, but I found my way back."

"You did it! Your influence on the job may change everything." Hunter smiled. "I got 20 bucks, we're getting doughnuts!"

"Thanks for hiring him." Mokuba smiled, hugging his brother tightly.

"Is he reliable?" Kaiba asked, hugging his brother back.

"The most."

"Is he related to the Mutt?" Kaiba asked.

"No. Not in anyway shape or form."

"Will he wreck anything?" Kaiba asked.

"Seto!!" Mokuba whined. "You'll like him I promise!"

"I'm not looking for someone I'll like. I'm looking for someone I can tolerate, and work with." Kaiba sighed.

"Oh whatever! I don't care! I got you a damned assistant." Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"You would've worked just fine."

"I'm not gonna be your damned assistant!" Mokuba growled.

* * *

The next day came quickly, too quickly. Kaiba got to office late, and Zeke was already there. Zeke had been filing papers when Kaiba came in. He looked at Kaiba oddly.

"You don't need to be here, Mr. Kaiba, I've done the paper work. I've filed the paper, dealt with complaints, and spread the company to three more countries. I left the figures on your desk. I'll go get you coffee." Zeke smiled, and jogged out of the room.

Kaiba was bewildered. He didn't need to be there? What? Spread to 3 more countries? Figures? paperwork? Coffee? This boy was rather impressive, how long would he last? Kaiba decided to test him.

Zeke came back, with doughnut... his favorite kinds... Damn this kid was good.

"What countries?" Kaiba asked.

"All in the papers, We spread to Russia, parts of Mexico, and Canada. I figure if we surround America they might want some of what the others have, and you'll get Hichori Co." Zeke sighed. "They have the biggest product line in the US."

"Did you talk to Daniel?" Kaiba smirked. Daniel was out sick.

"He's out sick, so I talked with Cheryl from accounting, she does her job well. I did Daniel's work, and set up a meeting with the merging companies on Friday. I moved the schedule around a little so it's easier for you." Zeke handed him the week's schedule.

"What did you put in my coffee?"

"Sugar, and that Hazelnut stuff you seem to like." Zeke smiled. "Anything else you need done?"

"Dry clea-"

"Done."

"Limo needs wa-"

"Waxed, Paid some kids to do it, they did a great job. Your Limo driver quit, and I hired another, your house keeper called telling me you weren't feeling well, and symptoms, so here's som Ibuprophen."

Kaiba didn't know what to say. This kid was top of the line! Wherever Mokuba got this kid from, he was glad it exsisted.

"I arranged my school schedule to fit yours so if you ever need anything-"

"Take a deep breath." Mokuba said, walking into the room.

Zeke took a deep breath, which ws severely needed.

"He forgets to breathe." Mokuba smiled, and winked.

"No scuba diving then." Kaiba joked.

"So hows he doing?" Mokuba asked.

"Where did you find this kid?" Kaiba asked

"With his brothers." Mokuba smiled. "He's one of triplets."

"Oh!!" Zeke eeped. "I forgot something!" Zeke ran out of the room.

"Ahhh, so he isn't perfect." Kaiba smirked.

"I forgot to show you this." Zeke ran back with another two boxes, and a big tank.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, I thought since this building is getting it's electricity free, I was wondering about Gas." Zeke smiled. "So... Here." Zeke Put the two boxes on the floor, and the tank under an outlet. He contected the boxes, and flipped on a switch. In about 12 seconds Gasoline poured into the tank, and as soon as it was full Zeke shut it off.

"Perpetual Gas Machine?"

"I call it Sir Farts Alot, but yes, you get the gist." Zeke smiled

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Mokuba asked.

"No. But Caffine works wonders." Zeke smiled brightly. "Now Mr. Kaiba, I want you to patent my inventions as your own, and then I can produce a mass amout of them, and then you can-"

"Breathe!" Mokuba reminded.

Zeke took a deep breath.

"He doesn't duel, does he?" Kaiba asked.

"No, he doesn't." Mokuba chuckled.

"Good." Kaiba chuckled.

"Anyway-"

"Why don't you go take a nap?" Kaiba asked.

"Do I have to?" Zeke asked.

"Yes. Go find a couch." Kaiba ordered.

Zeke sighed, and left to find a couch.

"Rather obidient wouldn't you say?" Kaiba asked.

"Always has been. Since the day he was born." Mokuba chuckled.

"He's older than you. You shouldn't remember his birth. What are you hiding from me?" Kaiba asked.

"His family has videos." Mokuba shrugged. "But do you think he'll work out?"

"Yeah, perfectly. Too perfectly." Kaiba sighed. "I'm gonna miss yelling and calling my assistant an idiot."

"He idolizes you." Mokuba smiled. "You hired a fan!"

"Mokuba! Is he gonna go around smelling my stuff?!" Kaiba yelled.

"No. This is a restrained fan. More like a follower... if you were a religion..." Mokuba ran out of the office.

* * *

School started easily, and only on the fifth day did something happen. Zeke took two sets of notes, and packed Kaiba a lunch with his favorite foods made by top chefs... Mainly Hunter, who was a great cook. Phenomenal really... Zeke sat with Kaiba, and filled out paper work at lunch.

"File the report for Moscow and Dimo. Don't forget to put the margins in. " Kaiba ate lunch for the first time in forever. "No, like this." Kaiba explained.

"Oh. Okay. I got it." Zeke nodded. Zeke minimized the program. "You have a test in English. Here's your essay, I typed it up."

Kaiba nodded. "Did you do yours?"

"Didn't have to. I'm new." Zeke smiled.

Kaiba nodded. "Do your brothers go here?"

"Yes, they are over there, would you like to meet them?" Zeke asked absently while typing.

"Sure." Kaiba wanted to see how alike they really looked.

"Hold on a sec." Zeke got up, and jogged to them.

"Mr. Kaiba would like to meet you guys." Zeke said. " C'mon."

Zeke led them over, and Kaiba was astonished. They all looked like Jounounchi Katsuya. One was an exact replica. One was a tougher version, and Zeke was the tiny version.

"This is Joey, And Hunter." Zeke pointed.

"Nice ta meetcha!" Joey smiled.

"Hey."

Kaiba couldn't take his eyes away from them. then they realized, all three of them, that Jou, their young father was wandering over. Kaiba would be able to compare.

"Hey. Moneybags." Jou walked up.

"Uh.. Got to go." Joey and Hunter walked quickly back to their table.

Zeke eeped, and picked up the laptop and scramed. He didn't want to change his existence. Kaiba growled at Jou. Why was he interrupting? He was having a perfecting good time without the damn Mutt coming around.

"What do you want Mutt?" Kaiba growled

"Geez. I just wanted to ask if you got your english done." Jou sat down across from him.

"Yeah, and it just ran away." Kaiba thumbed over his shoulder.

"That tweeb from Home room?" Jou chuckled. "Did you see those kids picking on him?" Jou laughed harder.

Kaiba grabbed Jou's collar, and pulled him roughly close to his face. "Who?"

Jou wasn't gonna get the crap beat out of him, so he spit it out. "Those football players from 4th period."

"Who exactly?" Kaiba growled from the recesses of his chest.

"I-I Don't remember!" Jou stuttered.

Kaiba shook Jou. "You better remember, and you better remember pretty damn soon."

"Damon! Josh, Gui, Quinn, and Hilio." Jou blurted out.

Kaiba let Jou go. "Much better." Kaiba stood, and walked to Zeke. "Go stand with Jou. I'll be back."

"I can't!"

"Just go." Kaiba walked out of the lunch room.

Zeke sighed, and walked to Jou. "Mr. Kaiba would appreciate it if you let me stand with you."

"He just wants you to stay here." Jou sighed. "You look familiar."

"Today's my 5th day."

"Are you sure we didn't share a class before?"

"Positive."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

* * *

Kaiba hunted them down one by one. First on the list: Damon Jines. Kaiba found him by the bubblers, Kaiba immediatly bashed his head into the wall, and spat on him.

"Touch any of my employees, and you will get more than a concusion." Kaiba spat on him again.

Next was Josh. He also found Gui with him, bashed their heads together, and kicked them repeatedly.

"If you bully Zeke again, you will be dealt with."

Next was Quinn, and Hilio. Hilio was in the bathroom, and Kaiba simply gave him a swirly in the toilet with crap in it. Quinn was the hardest to find, but he found him in smoking behind the school.

Kaiba went to the roof, and dropped Bricks on him. He was hit with quite a few of them.

"If you ever touch anyone I care about, you will be killed." Kaiba dropped one last brick, knocking him out.

"Fine!! You know me from Moscow!" Zeke yelled. God, his young father needed to mature alot.

Kaiba walked back into the lunchroom, and sat down with Zeke.

* * *

"Where did you go? And WHY IN GODS NAME DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH HIM??!?!?!?!!!" Zeke yelled.

" Did he annoy you?" Kaiba chuckled.

"He keeps on insisting we met. And I finally got him to leave me alone by telling me he met me in Moscow. He hasn't even been to Moscow!"

Kaiba laughed. Really laughed. The kind of laugh only Mokuba ever saw. Zeke smiled, and laughed with him. His smile and laughter was contageous.

"So, where were you?"

"Taking care of business." Kaiba said.

"Then why did you make me stay, are you dealing drugs or something?!" Zeke asked like a parental figure would.

"No. I'm not a drug dealer." Kaiba chuckled.

The bell rang, and they went off to class. They shared alot. Zeke felt like he was part of the family. They ate their meals together, they grocery shopped together, they went to school together, and they worked together. Other than Zeke leaving at night to go to Yugi's to sleep, he basically lived with Kaiba. That made Zeke's life worth living. After his father died, he felt like he didn't belong with anyone, or anywhere. He felt like he was just there for the ride. Now Kaiba kinda ran his life all together, like a parent, or big brother.

Now he had a purpose. To save Kaiba.

* * *

"Big brother?" Mokuba looked around the mansion. "I'm going out. You and Zeke can go out without me."

"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm going to hang with Honda and Joey."

"Ooh! Can I go?" Zeke smiled, and bounded over. "I haven't seen Joey or Hunter in forever. And you know wherever Honda is, Hunter is!"

"If it's okay with your overlord I don't see why not." Mokuba chuckled.

"He's not an overlord, he's more like a.... um.... uh... okay, he IS an overlord." Zeke sighed. He turned to Kaiba. He went on his knee's and bowed deeply. "Oh Supreme overlord, I beg thee to let me see my family." Zeke was overplaying it, and it Made Mokuba laugh hysterically.

"I suppose." Kaiba shrugged.

Zeke jumped up. "SHOTGUN!" Zeke ran out of the room and to the limo. "First bleed rides bitch!" He called through the house.

"Sorry for stealing your slave-boy, but he really misses his family. The only family he has left." Mokuba sighed.

"He doesn't have parents?" Kaiba asked.

"Died." Mokuba nodded. "They have a place to stay for a little while. But they really need an income. What's his salary?"

"Same as my last secretary." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "150 a day."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

"I missed you guys!" Zeke hugged his brothers.

"We missed you too." Hunter noogied him.

"Oh!! Big important thing!" Joey said. "We need an income."

"I have one." Zeke smiled.

"We need more than that. We got us a place, but we're gonna need to pay for gas, electricity, and water, plus phone bills, and rent." Hunter sighed. "We both pulled on jobs. Two each. I'm working at the Kame Shop, and The Resturaunt on Oakland. Joey's pulling shifts at the Animal shelter and the Hospital. We don't have enough." Hunter sighed.

"I'll take on another job too. No big deal." Zeke sighed.

* * *

Kaiba was sitting in his office, doing paper work on his new invention. He wondered where Zeke was, knowing Zeke normally did this. He was also wondering where his coffee was, and why there weren't any Boston Cream Doughnuts on his desk. He sighed deeply. 3 hours late. He couldn't manage 3 hours without him?! Geez.

Zeke burst into the room panting. "Uh... Sorry I'm not here on time." Zeke panted out.

"Where were you, running a marathon?" Kaiba asked.

"I said I was sorry. And it doesn't matter where I was." Zeke sighed.

"Yes it does. Whatever. Go get my coffee." Kaiba ordered. He paused. He never had to Order Zeke to do anything. Zeke just automatically did it without a word from him. Zeke was a mind reader when it came to Kaiba's needs.

"Ok." Zeke walked out of the room

Mokuba walked in. "Hey."

"Where was Zeke?" Kaiba asked.

"What? Am I supposed to stalk him, and know where he is every minute of the day?" Mokuba asked "I'm not his keeper."

"He was 3 hours late."

"No, he just comes in 3 hours early. Every day." Mokuba shrugged. "It's not like you can't spend a day without him. He has been working for you almost a week and a half. He's come in early every day, and hasn't taken a day off. Give him a break."

Zeke walked back in with Coffee, and Doughnuts. Not his favorite. Oh well. Mokuba said give him a break, maybe he should.

* * *

Zeke left work on time, not late. He took out his newspaper, and looked in the classified adds. He had circled many, and crossed out a few. He still had to follow up on some. One was a Secretary job working the off hours of being a personal assistant for Kaiba. Weekends and night hours. Nursing Home. He could do that! It wasn't too far either. He jogged to the address.

The interveiw went great, and he got the job without question. His first day was tomorrow. Sunday, not a Kaiba Corp Day. He went home and slept in Hunter's bed, snuggled close. Zeke missed his brothers very badly, and he wouldn't be able to see them much with his schedule. Traveling back to the past. Maybe it would have been all better if he had stayed with his father.

Zeke answered phones all day, and guided tours. By the time he got home he was absolutely exhausted. He ate a simple dinner and went to sleep. Nothing eventful happened that day, and he was just glad he had no school the next day, and he had it off from the Nursing home. He had to go be an assistant though, and he suddenly hated his jobs. Both of them.

Zeke didn't go in three hours Early like he normally did. He slept in. He slept WAAAY in.

* * *

When Zeke got to work, Kaiba was pissed off, and throwing a tantrum at Daniel and Cheryl from accounting.

"Take a deep breath, Mr. Kaiba." Zeke smiled.

"Where have you been?" Daniel asked. "You weren't here for the stock quota's and Cheryl from Accounting has had the People from Hirod Point on hold for 4 hours!"

"I'm actually here on time." Zeke smiled. "I only start at 11."

"Well you caused mass chaos." Cheryl from accounting growled.

"Sorry for not going the extra mile." Zeke rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even come in on yesterday. We had to stay late to catch up." Kaiba sighed.

"Yesterday was an off day." Zeke sighed.

"Well we lost Russia thanks to you. We screwed up our programing, and we totally got lost in the network. We really needed you." Cheryl from Accounting sighed.

"So I'm not here for one day, and you suddenly can't do your jobs?" Zeke asked

"Mr. Kaiba here messed up our schedules too. We were ALL lost. I think we need to up your hours." Daniel said.

"I can't take on anymore hours. I have a life outside of this building." Zeke sneered. "I'm still in school, I still have homework, I still have bills to pay, and I still have brothers to watch out for."

"So what were you doing yesterday?" Mokuba asked, joining them.

Zeke 'eeped'. "Nothing!"

"So you were very busy with nothing?" Cheryl from Accounting asked.

"Just give me what I need to do." Zeke huffed.

"This whole place needs to be done." Daniel sighed.

"I can't do all this!" The papers were stacked up taller than himself in several places.

"You normally do." Cheryl from Accounting said.

"Well... I can't handle all this. So you know what? If I'm gonna have to do all your work every day, I quit." Zeke glared at them, even Kaiba. "See ya. I'm outta here."

"You need two weeks notice." Kaiba said.

"I haven't even gotten a pay check yet. Screw that." Zeke walked to the elevator, and closed the doors.

Zeke went to the apartment. No one was home. They were working. He'd need ANOTHER job now. Great. Perfect.

* * *

Kaiba sighed, and began cleaning out Zeke's desk. He was looking through his things, and sorting them. The whole company was screwed up right now, and it would take atleast two weeks to get it to the place it originally was. Zeke had really gotten this place up and running. Zeke must've taken the perpetual energy thing with him when he left. They were now on back up power.

Kaiba came across the newspaper... Classified Adds. Zeke was looking for a new job even before he quit. He was gonna quit anyway. Kaiba thought Zeke was happy there. Kaiba thought Zeke was enjoying his job. Kaiba thought Zeke as family. Now it was all gone in the matter of a minute. He was very upset. Zeke wouldn't be coming back. He'd have to get his own coffee, his own doughnuts. He'd have to file his own work, and take his own notes, and type up his own homework, and he had Zeke sitting right next to him.

Kaiba stared at the Adds a long time. He couldn't understand it. Kaiba thought- That was the problem. He assumed. He had finally found the perfect assistant, one that tended to his every whim with such care. Kaiba kept the adds. He then went to finish cleaning the desk out. He found a bunch of blueprints for new inventions. He looked farther in. He saw a keychain. It had a picture in it. The Triplets, maybe 14 years old. Then there was another, older one. Their father. It looked identical to Jou. Then the shocker. A birthday cake with Mokuba blowing out the candles. That wasn't the amazing thing, but what was written on the cake.

"Happy 19th birthday Mokuba." Was written in big bold letters.

* * *

Zeke didn't want to get up. Zeke didn't want to exist. Zeke wanted to curl up and die. He just gave up the highlight of his life. 'Mr.' Kaiba didn't even try to stop him, he tried to catch him in the law, but maybe Kaiba didn't want him to stay. Maybe Kaiba didn't want him around. Maybe Kaiba hated him, and was just doing this for the fun.

Zeke decided revenge was needed. He remembered one add in the paper very clearly. Personal Assistant for Otogi Ryuuji. 'Mr.'Kaiba's business rival.

"Hello? I'm here to get interveiwed for the personal assistant spot." Zeke told the secratary.

"May I see your resume?" She asked sweetly.

Zeke handed her a very large folder. His resume could speak for itself. She weighed it in her hand.

"You seem qualified, walk right through that room and into the room to the right please." She smiled, and handed him his resume.

"You're hired! Congrats!" Otogi smiled. "You start tomorrow, you work from 9 AM to 5 PM. You don't work weekends, and sick days are cool by me."

"Great! Thanks!"

"Oh, and can I ask on final question?" Otogi asked.

"Sure." Zeke smiled.

"Why work here if you just quit at Kaiba Corp.?" Otogi asked.

"I need revenge." Zeke sighed.

"Please explain."

"When 'Mr.' Kaiba hired me I thought he actually wanted me there, but as time progressed I realized I wasn't wanted there, and everyone got really lazy and I did all their work. I quit after I got repremanded for taking my off day off." Zeke explained.

"Well, I'm glad to have you here." Otogi smiled. "You are a welcome part of the Ryuuji family now."

* * *

When Zeke got to the apartment there was a note on the door. It was Kaiba or Mokuba's handwriting, he didn't care, and couldn't tell. He read it:

Look, Zeke, we need to talk. I'm sorry about the office, we've just gotten real used to you being around. I would like you to consider coming back. We really need your expertise.

Zeke sighed. he was right. They didn't care about HIM, they cared about what he could do. How he could run the business all by himself. He never even got a pay check. He never got a pat on the back or 'We're glad you're here'. Otogi was glad to have him there. That's all he needed, one place, or one person who cared that he was a person, and he was there.

Otogi hadn't asked about his past other than why he quit Kaiba Corp, he simply asked what his favorite color was, and what he thought was better, blue or beige for the cover of his magazine. He said beige because blue wouldn't match his green eyes. Otogi agreed, and hired him.

Maybe a broken heart was a good thing. A broken heart? It was shattered.

* * *

"Has he called?" Kaiba asked.

"No." Mokuba said annoyedly. "He probably won't."

"He will. I'm sure he will." Kaiba said.

Mokuba turned on the news. huh. It was Otogi with the press.

"Turn it off." Kaiba growled.

"Zeke's on TV."

Otogi was talking to the press about how his company was on the rise since that morning, and how he had patented a perpetual electricity machine, and a perpetual Gas machine he called 'Sir Farts Alot'. He gave credit to Zeke for the phenomenal help, and support, and..... Kissed his cheek. Kaiba growled.

" I love this kid! He's a genius!" Otogi smiled. "I'd be in the gutters without him! I'm sure glad his jerk boss didn't want him! 'Cause I do!"

Kaiba wanted him. Kaiba needed him back! Was Kaiba a jerk to him?

"Tell us what made this boss a jerk." A reporter ordered.

"He never appreciated what he had, and he let it go. And instead of being a flimsy Personal assistant for me, I've made him Co-President. I have one thing to say to his boss. FUCK YOU KAIBA!" Otogi laughed with Zeke.

* * *

No. None of it was true. Zeke was coming over for dinner, like he always did, and he was still working for him, he was still there. He HAD to be. Otogi wasn't putting Zeke in control of half his company. Zeke was sitting right next to him, watching TV like they always did after dinner. Zeke wasn't gone. He couldn't be gone.

Kaiba was in denial.

Kaiba went to his room, and curled up. He didn't get up for several days. He didn't eat, or sleep, or go to the bathroom. He was just there. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to exist. He wanted to curl up and die. He just gave up the highlight of his life.


	3. Oh

Zeke smiled broadly as Otogi held his hand, and led him around the mall. Otogi was really sweet to him, he had never found a sweeter guy. There seemed to be no downside to him, it was all beautiful. Otogi was gentle, and genuine when he said things. Basically this was a publicity stunt. For both revenge, and to make more noise about their products.

They had brainstormed earlier, and come up with quite a few ideas. Mostly for revenge, and publicity, and few for just plain old fun. First was the kiss on the cheek, then holding hands in the mall. Reporters were following them around, trying to be discreet, but doing a bad job of it. Zeke was having fun anyhow, Otogi had soft hands.

"One more idea." They sat on a bench near the exit.

"Will it make Mr. Kaiba jealous" Zeke smirked.

"It will turn him green." Otogi nodded. "Kiss me."

"Uh... Are you sure, I mean I don't think he thought of me like that..." Zeke blushed.

"If he's anything like me, he did." Otogi smiled.

"What? Huh" Zeke didn't understand. "Anyhow I don't want that on the news! I don't want that on the front page! Don't you think this was already enough" Zeke asked.

"C'mon, Zeke, don't be cold." Otogi moved closer, until Zeke was cornered on the bench.

"No." Zeke said. "I don't want that."

"Aww, Zeeeekkkkkeeee." Otogi whined.

"No" Zeke said.

Otogi just didn't care, and brought his lips to Zeke's. Otogi was strong, and kept Zeke there, pushing his tongue into Zeke's mouth. When Zeke got the stregnth, Zeke pushed him away, and stood up.

"I said no! No is NO! I don't want that! What don't you understand about no" Zeke wiped his lips. "That's sexual harassment! Even Mr. Kaiba didn't do that"

Zeke stormed off. Leaving a pouting Otogi there. The camera's were loving it.

-

Zeke lay in his bed crying hysterically. A newspaper lay on the floor, with a picture of him and Otogi entertwined, kissing. It did show Zeke telling him off, but still, it hurt. Badly. He just wanted to be held. He had just quit that job, and was filing a court case. Otogi had called many times, and left about 74 messages. Eventually he just unplugged his phone.

A knock came at the door, and after he wiped his eyes, he opened it. Otogi and his lawyer were standing there.

"We would appreciate some of your time." The lawyer, Mr. P. said.

"Let me call my lawyer." Zeke lied.

Zeke panicked, he didn't have a lawyer. who the heck could cover his ass this time? Zeke prayed he had been forgiven, and dialed the one number he knew by heart, Kaiba's. Zeke walked into a seperate room, and closed the door.

"Mr.Kaiba"

-

Kaiba's cell phone rang, and woke him from his deep sleep. He looked at the caller ID, to se if it were worth answering. When he saw it was Zeke, he picked up, immediatly falling out of bed.

"Mr. Kaiba" Came through the line.

"Zeke" Kaiba's voice was hoarse.

"I know you've read about the scandal in the paper. I don't have a lawyer, and They are here, Otogi and his lawyer. I don't know what to do. I know you probably hate me for all this, but... I need you. I know you don't care, and hate me, but I need help." Zeke pleaded.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Kaiba said. "Serve them coffee of something, and don't say anything, just tell them you aren't at liberty to discuss it until your lawyer gets there."

"Mr. Kaiba, I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you enough for this." You could tell over the phone that Zeke was smiling.

"You could just come back to work, we won't pile it on so high, just say you'll come back, and I'll bring the best lawyers in Japan."

"No one could stop me from coming back to work for you, Mr. Kaiba." Zeke was smiling so much it rang loudly in his voice.

"I'll see you in five minutes." Kaiba hung up, a smile in his tone too.

-

"My lawyer will arrive soon." Zeke came back into the room. "Until then the topics I can speak about is the weather, my favorite colors, and why I like long walks on the beach." Zeke smiled.

"We're actually here to discu"

"Uh-uh. Weather, colors, beach." Zeke smiled.

"Will you just listen" The lawyer growled.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to." Zeke thought deeply.

This whole charade went on and on. Otogi just looked on, face sad, and quiet, very quiet. The door opened, and Kaiba entered, with 26 lawyers. 26. Many were talking about the different news papers, and newscasts about the subject.

Otogi sighed as he saw all of them. A few placed tape recorders down. The lawyers and Kaiba took Zeke into the bedroom, it was scrunched, but they fit.

" We all know that you were doing this for revenge, and publicity, but did it just go to far" One asked.

"Yes, I was angry and upset about Kaiba corp, and Otogi just seemed so promising. He started hitting on me, and I thought it was just me. Then he kissed me on the cheek and I didn't want him to. I told him to let go of my hand, and he didn't. He kissed me, and wouldn't let me go. For co-workers that's inappropriate without my consent." Kaiba was just glad he added without my consent.

-

"We're charging you with sexual harassment, do you have anything to say" The lawyers asked.

"Can I speak with Zeke alone? Am I allowed" Otogi asked. "As long as I bring a tape player"

"Yes." The lawyers decided. "Zeke's bringing one too."

-

"I'm sorry. I thought it was all just an act for publicity. I'm really very sorry. I don't expect anything to come of this, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I seriously thought it was an act for publicity." Otogi sighed.

"So this was just all a big mistake" Zeke asked.

"It seems." Otogi nodded. "I'd like it if we could settle this out of court. This is the bad publicity. You and your lawyers can write up the contract and everything."

-

Within the week, Zeke got the patent for his inventions, and 4 billion dollars, pocket change to Otogi. Zeke and his brothers no longer had to work, they could keep the apartment as long as they lived basically. They were content, extremely, and Otogi was able to keep his friendship with Zeke, no matter how much Kaiba looked down on it.

Zeke still worked for Kaiba, or Mr. Kaiba, as he dubbed him kindly.

"You don't have to use Mr." Kaiba would sigh.

"I'd feel bad if I didn't, Mr. Kaiba." Zeke smiled filing papers anout the Moscow reports in the file cabinet.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, it makes me feel so old." Kaiba pouted.

"Don't get all grumpy, it's a sign of respect, like how Hunter calls Honda Mr. Honda. Instead of calling you Kaiba, or by your first name, I add a Mr. out of respect."

"Do you ever feel like you don't belong here" Kaiba asked a few minutes later.

"No, never, the only place I belong is here. Why" Zeke asked.

"When I had to clean out your desk, I found the classified adds. Some were circled." Kaiba admitted. "I thought that you were going to quit any way."

"Me and my brothers cost alot, I was just looking for a second job, but now that isn't a problem, they don't have to work, and I'm happy here." Zeke smiled, and Kaiba sighed dreamily.

Kaiba came to a few conclusions earlier that week, he had feelings for Zeke, like more than friends, and more than co-workers. He was slowly falling in-love with the boy, and he couldn't stop it. His beautiful smile, his soft-looking skin, his sweet smelling hair, his gorgeous personality, and an absolutely adorable body.

Dream sequence -citrus-

Kaiba was at home, working on his laptop at his desk in his room, when he heard a deep moaning sound. Kaiba looked at his bed, and there lay, beatifully splayed out, Zeke, clothes thrown to the winds, and that only pleased Kaiba more. Hair thrown across his satin pillow, hands clenching his sheets, and a certain part of his anatomy standing erect, he couldn't of looked more beautiful. Kaiba never wanted this moment to end.

Zeke's legs were spread, just begging for someone to crawl between them, and teach him what he was begging to learn. Zeke's hand wandered down and touched himself, but Kaiba stopped his hand before a moment passed.

"Touch me... Tease me... Fuck me." Zeke beckoned.

Kaiba needed no more incentive, and he kneeled on the bed, at first he didn't know where to start, but let his hands graze over Zeke's thighs. Zeke whimpered for more. Kaiba dipped down and grasped Zeke's lips with his own. One hand held himself up, as he shucked his pants, and shirt. Kaiba let his lips wander down his jaw, and cupped Zeke's ass warmly.

Zeke was babbling incoherently, certain words sticking out, like 'more', and 'fuck me senseless'. Kaiba's hands were working on their own time, one stroking Zeke, and the other in Zeke's lips, wetting his fingers thouroughly.

Kaiba woke up with a start, and found himself in need of clean sheets and a shower. He was getting sick of all these dreams. They haunted him by night, while Zeke himself haunted him by day. He sighed deeply, and looked at the clock, 2 am. He got up, and changed his sheets, and proceeded to take a shower. This wasn't going to be a good day.

Dream sequence number 2 -citrus-

He didn't even start out at his laptop, he was just looming over Zeke, who was begging, pleading, and flushed beneath him. Zeke was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and panting heavily. Zeke was groaning, slightly in frustration, and Kaiba pulled back a moment to see why. What he saw was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Zeke was prepping himself, and it looked like it was taking far too long for Zeke's liking. Kaiba slicked his fingers, and pulled Zeke's fingers out of him.

He wanted to do this, he wanted Zeke to feel pleasure because of him. Kaiba slipped a finger in, moving, and searching, he smiled when Zeke screamed in ecstacy, he found his sweet spot. Zeke was biting his bottom lip, moaning as loud as he could.

"I want you in me. Now." Zeke bit out.

Kaiba shook his head, and added a second finger, Zeke growled in pain. Kaiba began to scissor him, and Zeke was mewling and begging for more.

Kaiba woke up and changed his sheets. Again. 4 am. Nope, not a good day at all.

Now don't get the picture this was one sided, Zeke too was having dreams of his own.

Dream sequence Citrus

Laying in bed, wrapped in satin blankets, Zeke cuddled into the foreign warmth. He opened his eyes, staring deeply into deep blue eyes that were staring back at his own. He leaned forward and captured the great CEO's lips. Within seconds he was pinned, and being kissed and nipped in his most sensitive places.

Zeke got free, and flipped the CEO onto his back. Zeke kissed his chest, nipped his stomach, and nuzzled the patch of hair above his erection. Zeke marveled at the sheer size of it, and licked from base to tip before bringing the head into his mouth. He let his tongue wander, and smiled as he heard 'Mr.' Kaiba groan from him running his tongue over the sensitive slit.

Zeke took a deep breath before bravely deep throating the legnth, making 'Mr.' Kaiba howl in pleasure. He began to move his head, and Kaiba was begging beneath him.

Zeke woke up, and sighed. He needed a shower. Nothing got on his sheets this time, but this was the third time that night. Zeke slipped in the shower. Today was not going to be a good day.

Work.

It was a quiet day in the office, nice, calm, and all paperwork done and filed. All hat was left was to talk. Zeke and Kaiba had both been hoping to avoid this.

"We have a meeting with Koro Inc. It will expand us to another country, and to another Stock industry." Zeke sighed, sitting on Kaiba's desk.

"Why are you sitting on my desk" Kaiba asked.

"My chair has been taken over." Zeke chuckled, and thumbed over to his desk. "I went to pick up the mail, and apparently... I have a few admirers."

His desk was covered in candies, and flowers, and baloons, and banners, and about a million cards.

"Oh! There was one for you." Zeke had bought a card for 'Mr.' Kaiba, he felt foolish, but as long as 'Mr.' Kaiba thought it was someone else, and not him, everything would be fine.

"Who are yours from" Kaiba asked.

"Yami, and Yugi." Zeke chuckled. "They miss me."

"A little obsessivly, though." Kaiba scoffed.

"They want me to sleep over, but I'm a little scared I may find myself without pants when I wake..." Zeke chuckled.

Kaiba opened his card, and smiled. He didn't care what it said. It said Mr. Kaiba. Zeke had sent it.

"You sent me a card" Kaiba chuckled

"I thought you'd feel left out if you didn't get one." Zeke blushed. Crap. He knew he screwed something up.

"Hm... It's a valentines card." Kaiba chuckled. Maybe there was an alternative motive other than the not feeling left out thing...

"Yeah. So" Zeke looked away to hide his blush.

"Zeke, who was this card really meant for" Kaiba put the card away in his desk.

"You. I went out and bought it, and signed it this morning." Zeke admitted.

"Are you sure it wasn't meant for someone else" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I sent out all my other cards this morning too, did I give you the right one" Zeke asked, opening the drawer.

Kaiba smacked Zeke's hand away. "Yes, you gave me the right one. Who said you could go in my desk"

"I do all the time, how else would I be able to get all my work done? You have the mailing lists, and the phone numbers, and the corpral guidelines." Zeke shrugged.

"Well don't go in that one." Kaiba said.

"Jeez, so picky." Zeke chuckled, hopped off the desk and went to go try and eat his chair out of the candy mountain.

"We have a formal dinner this Thursday. It's with a company I've been trying to get for years. It would be helpful if you'd come." Kaiba looked away, this was actually more of a date than anything, but hey... he could disguise it... right?

"What company" Zeke asked, mouth full of chocolate.

"Zurona."

"No. You can't merge with them." Zeke said, wiped his mouth, and walked back over. "Merge with any other company, every other company, just avoid Zurona at all costs. If you have ever cared about me in any way, shape, or form, you will listen to me. Avoid Zurona." Zeke wasn't joking around with this, he couldn't afford to.

"Give me your reasons." Kaiba listened.

"They killed my parents. They slautered everyone I cared about, me and my brothers barely escaped, and they covered it up, when you take over their company, when the cops find out, they'll blame you, and you will be executed." Zeke said in a tone the young CEO had never heard him use before. It was a pleading kind of seriousness that commanded all athority. "For a more buisiness like answer, they have bad credentials, can't keep their bank accounts straight, and they have a notorious reputation for putting companies out of business."

Kaiba was silent for a while, just staring into Zeke's eyes. "They... killed your parents"

"They made them suffer, they tortured them in international waters, and killed them slowly. The only reason I applied for this job was to stop this exact thing from happening. Now I know you, and care about you like I care for no other. I can't let this happen to you. I don't expect you to give me an answer this second, infact don't answer me today. Just think about it. Think about what life would be like without Mokuba. They'll kill him first. Then they'll kill me, and my brothers, and then a few office workers. I can't live with that on my conceince, so for gods sake, trust me on this one."

Zeke kicked himself mentally hoping he hadn't just said he cared for 'Mr.' Kaiba like no other...

"I don't want to live with your death on my hands, just say you don't want my blood on yours." Zeke pleaded.

Zeke had to prevent this. He HAD to. He had no choice. This was happening just as it had. He didn't want his father to die, and he didn't want the man he loved executed. He had to stop this before the meeting.

"Zeke..." Kaiba sighed.

"It sounds farfetched, and even though I can't tell you my reasons or resouces for fear of paradox, I hope in some way you believe me, and trust my word enough." Zeke's eyes never left the CEO's, and he could see through every wall Kaiba hid behind.

"I trust your word, though it is too late to cancel the meeting, I want you to come with me, so I don't screw this up." Kaiba nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you so freaken much" Zeke threw his arms around Kaiba's neck, and hugged him tightly.

Kaiba chuckled, and hugged him back. "I know where you come from. Or rather when. I trust your word because you've lived it. Though you aren't technically even born yet." He whispered

Zeke tried to pull back, but Kaiba wouldn't let him go.

"It won't cause Paradox, your father already got Mai pregnant." Kaiba whispered. "Don't act so surprised, you left hints a mile high."

Zeke sighed deeply in releif that he hadn't caused a paradox. Kaiba still held him, and idn't let him go.

"What gave me away" Zeke asked, settling into the hug, resting his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"First was the new-age technology, you should've acted like they had taken you longer, only someone who knew how to put them together could do so so quickly without flaw. Second was how you knew how I liked everything just the right way, you never asked what kind of doughnut was my favorite, and that article is to be published next month. Then there was what I found when I cleaned out your desk. I found this." Kaiba opened the forbidden drawer, and showed him the keychain. "Mokuba didn't have a growth spirt over night, he's been gone for years, he's older than I am, now. And finally your split second reaction to when I mention Zurona." Kaiba put the keychain back.

Mokuba sighed, and walked into the room, folders upon folders piled high. Zeke slipped out of the hug, and blushed.

"Am I interupting" Mokuba smirked.

"No. Not at all." Kaiba blushed, looking at the folders.

"I'll take care of those..." Zeke busied himself out of the room, and down to accounting.

"You like him, don't you" Mokuba asked. "You have a thing for him"

"I do not have a 'thing' for him." Kaiba scoffed.

"You... You're in-love" Mokuba hugged Kaiba quickly. "Don't let him get away. By the way his desk looks Yami and Yugi may get him before you do"


	4. hmmmm

Kat-wings: Well, I'm sick again. I'm so sick my mom will ground me if I try going to school. The thing I had when I was in the hospital came back full force. At first it was just a chest cold, but it settled in the weakest part of my body, the part that even 6 months later is trying to heal, my throat, I might have to go to the doctors again. I am so dizzy, it's insane. I'm on tylonal with Codine, the stuff that knocks you out, basically. And Omnicef... which I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to...

Kitty-Wings: It's 5 am,I can't sleep. I slept all day yesterday, and now I'm awake because of it. 5 am is always the time I wake up not feeling well. I'm a coughing maniac.

Thursday came sooner than Zeke had hoped. He had filled his brothers in on what happened, and Mokuba found out on his own. They even had a plan, and had tested it out. Kaiba couldn't tell them apart, so if they dressed the same, talked the same, and acted the same, the plan would work. Of course Mokuba did have to talk to Zeke alone.

"Zeke there is something you should know, incase worse comes to worse, and you need amunition, Seto is in-love with you. He has to keep changing his bedsheets, and I think you know what that means." Mokuba whispered.

"He... He likes me" Zeke asked.

"No, he loves you. It seems that he has your birthday marked on his calendar, and a party planned. He bought you a christmas present, and eventually in a few years on New Years, he'll ask you to be his." Mokuba explained. "He keeps a Journal on his computer. I'm his brother and I know his password. He is madly in-love with you."

"Oh thank god" Zeke hugged Mokuba. "He loves me back! He loves me back" Zeke smiled, and ran off to tell his brothers.

"I love playing matchmaker." Mokuba said sing-songily... singingly.. songly... oh heck, you get it!

It was ten-minutes before they had to make an entrance, and the two stood facing eachother. Kaiba absent mindedly fixed Zeke's hair, and Zeke absentmindedly loved it. Zeke's smile never left him and his stomach growled loudly.

"I came hungry." Zeke blushed. "Food"

Kaiba chuckled, and nodded. "If you are that hungry you can run to the kitchen." Kaiba told.

"Nah, I'll be able to wait." His stomach betrayed him.

"Here, I always have something with me." Kaiba handed him a granola bar. "It tastes like crap, but, it's food."

"Thanks, Mr. Kaiba" Zeke stuffed his face.

Kaiba just cringed. "I'll never like the Mr. part you know."

"We're co-workers, the next time you take me some place out of work, that has no relation to work, I'll drop the Mr., okay" Zeke was kinda hoping this would lead to Kaiba asking him on a date...

"Fine. Next time we grab lunch, which will probably be tomorrow, you drop it." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Mr. Kaiba." Zeke smiled.

"Runt." Kaiba sighed.

Dinner was going simply, and things were seeming to be looking up. That is until Kaiba began forgetting what he promised, and began making deals. Zeke slipped away without Kaiba noticing, and went to the kitchen to talk with Mokuba.

"He's making deals! What do I do" Zeke asked.

"Distract him. Get him to stop paying attention. At all costs! If we undo this we can go back to the future and save Daddy." Joey said.

"We have to. This all can be prevented." Hunter nodded.

"I think you know what you have to do." Mokuba said, and whispered something into his ear.

"B...But I'm too young for that" Zeke exclaimed.

"I realize that, but we don't have enough time. It'll be fast, and you can get it over with easy. " Mokuba said. "It will distract him enough, and that's all we need."

"But..."

"It's for Daddy." Joey reminded him.

"For daddy." Zeke nodded.

Mokuba dressed up as a cook, and wheeled out the food on a large rolling tray. Zeke hid on the bottom part, the part covered by table cloth, and when Mokuba put it to the table, Zeke crawled out. The table was large, tall and wide, so Zeke was able to walk bent over to the end of the table, where Kaiba and currently Hunter were sitting. Hunter made his escape, and Zeke sighed deeply.

This was embarrassing, but he remembered his dream, and how that had gone, so... He could do it for real, right? He had no choice. Mokuba rolled the tray away, there was no escape. He sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek. He slowly unbuttoned Kaiba's pants, so slowly Kaiba didn't notice, or showed signs of noticing. Kaiba couldn't look under the table, it was against etiqute, and during meetings and dinners, he never went against it.

Zeke's face was covered in tears, and he unzipped Kaiba's pants, and released Kaiba from his boxers. Oh God... He was huge... Zeke sighed, and took Kaiba's head in his mouth, letting his tongue run over the slit. Just like his dream. Just like his dream...

Kaiba POV.

Oh my lord... Please tell me my pants didn't come unbuttoned... Oh no... what's happening? Are my pants posessed? Unzipped... and... Oh lord... My pants aren't posessed... My pants don't have hands... It isn't the people next to me, they are both eating, hands above the table.

NNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!

My pants don't have lips and a hot feiry mouth either! Someone is beneath the table! But who?

Oh godddd... They're good... Oh... This is not good...

NORM POV

Zeke sucked on the head slightly, and the apendage became aroused quickly. Zeke licked from base to tip, and took a deep breath before deep throating the CEO completely.

"NNGGGGHHH" Was heard from above the table.

"Is something wrong" One of the Zurona guys asked.

"Uh... Good food." Kaiba managed out, barely.

"Agreed this is definatly one of the best..."

The conversation continued, though these Yesmen were only agreeing to get on his good side.

Zeke grazed his teeth along the bottom, and the appendage twitched happily. Zeke drew random patterns on the base, and when he beagan to hum quietly, the CEO was gone in ecstacy.

Kaiba POV

It's Zeke... His brothers are in the kitchen, Mokuba's talking with them, dressed as a cook, so when he came out . . . Hunter must've been sitting here to distract me, and Joey before that. . . Oh lord... He is good... But why is he doing i-

Something I've already stated. Distraction. He really doesn't want me to merge with Zurona, and I guess from his eyes that's what it looked liked. So... Oh lord. I'm gonna freaken come just thinking about it...

OH GODS!

Zeke POV

I feel him tightening, and I try to get ready for it, but something tells me I'll never be completely ready for it. I can almost taste it. I fondle the base of his erection, and what lies after it. I hear a loud groan from above the table, and I feel it pulsing through his long thick length before I feel in coursing down my throat. I pull him out, and clean him up with my tongue, and I back off. Mokuba brings out the tray, and I climb back in, and he takes me to the kitchen.

"Just take me home." Zeke said, head falling onto Joey's shoulder.


End file.
